


Disaster Dates

by Seachelle623



Series: Disasters To Date [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actual disasters happen, Aged Up, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, And I love Donghyuck too, Basically Renjun being unlucky with dates, But they are also there and important so I tagged them, ChenSung are really minor, Good movie but I changed a lot of things, Idk but he dates Renjun and then has a wife so I really don't know, Inspired by the 10 yr plan, Like during the dates, M/M, Mark is bi? maybe?, Same with NoMin, i love him though, renjun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: “Hyuck, what the actual fuck is this?” He asked, eyeing the other who smiled brighter than the sun at him. “29? That’s ten years from now.”“Exactly!” Donghyuck exclaimed, excitedly staring into his soul and pointing to the poor napkin. “If we’re both single by the time that you’re 29, then we’ll just date each other! It’s not like we’re going to actually be single but you know, just in case!”“You do realise how dumb this is right?” He asked cautiously, seeing how Donghyuck eagerly nodded and sighed - he really was too weak for his best friend. “Alright, it’s stupid but let’s do it.”And with that, he grabbed the pen being handed to him by Satan himself and signed his future away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short and simple break from all of my stories but it somehow turned into a huge mess. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> ______________________________
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCT Dream or even NCT in general. All credit goes to rightful owners.

_Date of Disaster: March 23, 2019_

 

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you, Renjun.” Looking up from his phone and hurriedly pocketing it, Renjun smiled and returned the greeting to the male in front of him - another one of the guys that Donghyuck had forced him to meet. “I’m sorry I was late, I hope you weren’t waiting long.” Keeping his lips in that same gentle smile, Renjun merely shook his head and placed the fact that his date was a whole hour late to the back of his mind as his stomach growled.

“What would you like?” He asked as the lights in the room seemed to dim slightly when the other - clad in a simple white dress shirt and jeans - sat down opposite him, shy smiles being exchanged between them. “I didn’t want to start without you.” He heard his date mumble something after a chuckle and watched as the other picked up the menu that had been sitting at his end of the table for a solid hour. “I…I ordered our entree a while ago…it should be coming right about…” He trailed off when he noticed the waiter with the name tag of _Mark_ \- who was also one of his best friends - come closer to them and placing the bowl of the restaurant’s special soup and plate of bread between them. 

“Um…sorry, is the…” His date started, turning to look at Mark curiously in the eyes. “Is the bread gluten free?” Feeling his stomach drop, Renjun immediately began to feel disappointed since he knew how the next few seconds would turn out. 

 

In his perfect world, the bread would be gluten free and his date would smile so bright that he would have to look away. 

 

In his perfect world, they would talk as they ate (he would order the pork belly and his date would order some random stew) and laugh until both of their stomachs hurt.

 

In his perfect world, he would leave the restaurant with a giddy feeling and a new number in his phone, heading over to Donghyuck who was delivering dishes just to gush about what had happened.

 

“I’m so sorry but we don’t have any gluten free alternatives, sir.”

 

However, this was _definitely_ not his perfect world.

 

“At all?”

“At all.”

 

Yep, Renjun was positive that his date was about to ditch him.

 

“Oh…um…can I grab the salad instead?”

“Sure, no problem, sir.” Renjun felt his eyebrows furrow as Mark bowed slightly and went off to tell the chef the adjustment to their orders. Sadly, Renjun reached out and began to bitterly bite on the bread, choosing to ignore the bowl of soup completely. 

“Um…Hyunjin?” He asked, staring shyly at the other who looked at him in surprise at being called. “Have you…uh…decided what you want to eat?” He felt like an idiot asking but his stomach was growling at this point and he didn’t want to keep the other waiting for food, either. The restaurant had started to become more full and, in a few minutes, the whole restaurant would be _filled_ with customer orders to cater for families and/or dates. 

“Yeah…sorry…we can order now,” The other replied, smile seeming a bit too forced as he called over another waiter who bore the name tag that read _Jisung_ \- another one of Renjun’s few friends. 

“Hello, sir and Renjun-hyung, what would you like?” Jisung asked politely despite annoying Renjun slightly since he didn’t want his date to know that he knew the workers at the restaurant. Renjun didn’t even bother listening to the other’s order and monotonously responded with his own order of the pork belly dish he was craving. He saw Jisung nod slightly and collect the menus, walking away to pass on their order to wherever it needed to be. 

“So, what do you do at university?” He heard his date ask him, causing him to flinch in surprise and sit up straighter in an effort to seem like he was interested - he really wasn’t and just wanted to eat since he _was_ waiting for an hour. 

“I’m an art major,” He replied as the other’s salad arrived, he was used to answering this one question due to countless other dates that Donghyuck forced him to go on.

“Art? Cool! I’m a business major!” He heard the other exclaim and after a few more questions (and Renjun bitterly eating the bread and still ignoring the bowl of soup), their food had come and he was digging in to the pork belly. He found that he didn’t really care about the look of utter disgust on the other’s face at his full cheeks when his stomach was finally being fed and ceasing to grumble. So in all honesty, Huang Renjun wasn’t that surprised when he heard the other say what he did.

 

“Um…I…I’m sorry, Renjun, but my sister just texted me and I have to go help her assemble something. It was a pleasure meeting you!”

 

It also wasn’t much of a surprise when he witnessed his supposed date hurriedly exit the restaurant without touching his food. 

 

“Damn, Jun, again?” 

 

This third occurrence - his best friend sitting in the seat in front of him, still in his waiter uniform and lazily eating the beef stew that was slowly growing cold with each passing second - wasn’t that much of a surprise either.

 

“He left me to wait for an hour, Hyuck,” He answered, narrowing his eyes at the raised eyebrow of his best friend. “ _Anyone_ would starve in that time frame.”

“You didn’t have to be a pig,” Donghyuck shot back, the other’s eyes dropping down to his chin before Donghyuck was sighing and wiping the sauce off his face. “ _Anyone_ would walk out on you like this.”

“Aren’t you still on shift?” He asked, eyes following Donghyuck’s hand with the napkin that the other placed near the edge of the table. “Haven’t you gotten in trouble yet?”

“Renjun…” Donghyuck started, staring at him blankly. “My fucking brother owns this restaurant which means _I_ practically own it.”

“Okay, and?” He prompted, scanning the restaurant and taking in all of the couples and families that kept the waiters and waitresses busy. “Isn’t this busy?”

“Eh, they’ll handle it,” Donghyuck replied flippantly, shrugging off Renjun’s concern with his words. “Don’t you think you should try actually going somewhere with these dates? What if you die alone?”

“Are you going to stop being my best friend tomorrow?” He asked, placing another pork belly piece on his tongue as his stomach twisted in pain at the thought of Donghyuck not being in his life.

“No, what the hell?” Donghyuck said out of reflex, causing Renjun to smile with his lips closed since he was sure that Donghyuck didn’t want poor table manners in a restaurant that his brother owned. 

“Then, I won’t be alone,” He said, food in his mouth for all to see and swallowed at Donghyuck’s slightly disgusted look. “You’ll be here.”

“Renjun,” Donghyuck sighed out, putting more of his supposed date’s food in his mouth and swallowing since Donghyuck had more table manners than he ever would. “One day, I’m going to find someone to be with and I’ll have to spend time with them too.”

“I don’t mind living my life with three cats-“

“And I want my best friend to have someone too,” Donghyuck finished, effectively cutting him off as he stared at him with so much sincerity that Renjun _swore_ his heart fluttered at the sentiment.

“Donghyuck, literally _no one_ can deal with me,” He pointed out, shoving his spoon in the other’s direction for emphasis.

“That’s no true!” Donghyuck protested, eyebrows furrowing in an adorable fashion. “Mark-hyung likes your art!”

“Yeah, he also liked how I accidentally spilt his drink on his thousand dollar suit,” He shot back, smiling fondly at the memory of his first and last date with Mark. “I’m lucky he still talks to me.”

“Yeah, you kind of are,” Donghyuck agreed before shaking his head slightly with determination lighting his eyes in an interesting way. “Jisung likes your voice!”

“He also liked how I got him involved in an accidental car crash, Hyuck,” He stated, both of them laughing at the memory of Renjun accidentally swerving into a pole on a rainy day with Jisung after their first and only date. 

“Chenle likes the way you dance!” Donghyuck practically shouted and Renjun snorted since they both knew that on his second date with Chenle, Renjun had danced for him but his pants had ripped and caused him to have eternal embarrassment. Plus, Jisung was courting Chenle now and he was glad that he didn’t have to deal with ear splitting laughs all the time.

 

“Got any more, Full Sun?” He asked his best friend once they had ceased laughing, smirk occupying his lips when he saw Donghyuck’s determination reach a new peak at his nickname. 

“Yukhei-hyung likes your movie taste.” He heard Donghyuck state more seriously than needed, already chuckling before the other had even finished his sentence.

“Yukhei-ge just likes how I accidentally played gay porn during our third movie night,” He stated in response, feeling an easy smile coming to rest permanently on his lips as he continued to eat - Donghyuck had stopped a while ago since the other wasn’t talented enough to multitask in Renjun’s eyes.

“Jungwoo-hyung likes your fashion!” Donghyuck shouted, determination still evident in his eyes as Renjun lazily raised his eyebrow in question.

“He probably also likes how I accidentally shrank all of his clothes when I did the laundry,” He shot back, watching in amusement as Donghyuck groaned.

“Felix likes your cooking,” Donghyuck mumbled, determination extinguishing and causing him to chuckle at the other.

“Hyuck, I literally made him throw up when I baked a cake with expired milk, expired eggs and-“

“Expired flour, I _know_ ,” Donghyuck interrupted, sighing in defeat and giving Renjun a signal that he had prevailed once again. “My point still stands, Jun. You _need_ someone to be with your sorry ass.”

“I doubt I’ll find someone,” He said, chuckling in amusement as Donghyuck suddenly stood up and ran to the cashier to pick up a _pen_ before rushing back in his seat. The other’s bowtie was askew from the rush and Renjun found himself reaching over the table to straighten it. 

“Ah thanks.” He heard Donghyuck mumble and watched as the younger began scribbling something on a new napkin that was on the empty table next to theirs. “Here, it’s legally binding, trust me, I’m a law student. I signed it so now you have to as well.”

“What the hell is this?” He asked, confusion wrapping around his brain as he stared at the words on the dreaded napkin in front of him.

 

_I, Huang Renjun, and I, Lee Donghyuck, hereby declare that if both parties are single by the time they are of the age 29 and 28, respectively, I will date my best friend in order to prevent him from dying alone._

 

_Date Signed: March 23, 2019_

 

_[Lee Donghyuck]_

 

“Hyuck, what the actual fuck is this?” He asked, eyeing the other who smiled brighter than the sun at him. “29? That’s ten years from now.”

“Exactly!” Donghyuck exclaimed, excitedly staring into his soul and pointing to the poor napkin. “If we’re both single by the time that you’re 29, then we’ll just date each other! It’s not like we’re going to actually be single but you know, just in case!”

“You _do_ realise how dumb this is right?” He asked cautiously, seeing how Donghyuck eagerly nodded and sighed - he _really_ was too weak for his best friend. “Alright, it’s stupid but let’s do it.”

 

And with that, he grabbed the pen being handed to him by Satan himself and signed his future away.

 

_I, Huang Renjun, and I, Lee Donghyuck, hereby declare that if both parties are single by the time they are of the age 29 and 28, respectively, I will date my best friend in order to prevent him from dying alone._

 

_Date Signed: March 23, 2019_

 

_[Lee Donghyuck]          [Huang Renjun]_

 

“So, Hyuck…uh…which one of us is paying?”

“Don’t worry, it’s on the house.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Date of Disaster: May 28, 2023_

 

“Hey, Hyuck,” He greeted dejectedly, letting himself walk in his best friend’s apartment the minute his best friend had opened the door and plopping himself on the couch in front of Donghyuck’s flat screen TV.

“Hey…” He heard Donghyuck faintly call as he closed the door and sat next to him. “How did the date with Sicheng-hyung go?”

“How do you think?” He asked, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. “This was the worst one yet.”

“Come on, is it worse than the time that you burnt Kun-hyung because you knocked a candle onto his arm?” Donghyuck asked and he flinched visibly at the terrible memory before nodding. “Okay…worse than the time where you accidentally picked a fight with a stranger and poor Bomin defended you only to get his leg broken?” He moved to lay down on his back and putting his head in Donghyuck’s lap, nodding slightly as Donghyuck sighed. “Worse than the time when Mark gave you a second chance and you broke his glasses, making him fall into the river you were walking by looking for them?”

“Worse than all three combined,” He answered honestly, light pout resting on his lips and he stared up at Donghyuck’s face. “He called my art dumb.”

“Really?” Donghyuck asked and he glared, making sure to glare at every single mole on the other’s annoyingly flawless face. “Okay, sorry, I know how much art means to you but, _really_?”

“Shut up,” He stated, moving to lay on his side and loosely wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist that was in front of his face.

“Death by chocolate?” He heard Donghyuck ask in amusement and felt the younger’s fingers smoothly glide through his locks.

“As long as it isn’t expired,” He stated, groaning when Donghyuck pushed him to sit up and dragged him to the kitchen so that they could find some chocolate.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Date of Disaster: September 10, 2026_

 

“Hey, Hyuck,” He greeted, hugging his hoodie closer to himself before shuffling inside the apartment once more, barely taking his shoes off before sitting on the couch in front of the flat screen TV. 

“Hey…” He heard Donghyuck greet quietly before the younger was sitting next to him and scouting closer to hold him close. “I’m guessing that Woojin-hyung wasn’t the one?”

“Nope,” He said bitterly, leaning closer to Donghyuck to steal his warmth. “He saw his ex at the carnival and ditched me for him.”

“What the hell did his ex even do?!” Donghyuck asked, eyes widening as Renjun felt Donghyuck gently lift his chin up to look at him in the eyes. “Tell me, Jun.”

“His ex apologised with a bunch of plush toys and flowers,” He mumbled, looking away after a while when Donghyuck sighed. “Maybe, we should just stop this…”

“No! We’re not giving up!” Donghyuck exclaimed as Renjun felt the arms around him squeeze him tight. “We’re going to find the _perfect_ guy for you, Jun!”

“Hyuck…I was with Woojin for _two fucking years_ and he left,” He pointed out, wishing that he hadn’t wasted the last two years on one guy who ran back to his ex the minute he saw him. “He left so _easily_ and-“

“And you can be sad but I’m not giving up on you,” Donghyuck whispered to him, holding him close. “I’ll never give up on you.”

“You should really be looking for someone yourself,” Renjun pointed out, pout resting on his lips once more as he stared up at his best friend who spent hours upon hours finding guys for him to date. 

“I’ve been looking,” Donghyuck said, smile brighter than the sun beaming down at him. 

“You haven’t been looking,” He stated, knowing that between Donghyuck’s internship at some law firm and stalking guys on the internet for him to date, the younger probably didn’t have enough time for himself.

“Okay, I haven’t but that’s not important,” Donghyuck replied, standing up and dragging Renjun up with him. “Death by chocolate?”

“As long as it isn’t expired,” He answered, letting the younger drag him to the kitchen in hopes that Donghyuck would have some chocolate for him.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Date of Disaster: February 14, 2029_

 

“Hey, Hyuck,” He greeted, sighing at the end and slowly making his way inside, toeing off his shoes and sitting once more on that couch.

“Hey…” He heard Donghyuck call faintly as usual before the familiarity of the couch dipping came when he expected it. “Jihoon isn’t the guy?”

“Jihoon isn’t the guy,” He repeated flatly, eagerly snuggling into Donghyuck’s side when the younger opened his arms and relaxing at Donghyuck’s cologne that used to be his. “He just slipped out of the restaurant.”

“Then why the fuck did he bother to slide into your DMs?!” He heard Donghyuck exclaim angrily and felt the anger that seemed to be radiating off his best friend. 

“Hyuck, calm down, let’s not-“

“No, Jun! No!” He heard the younger interrupt him and immediately closed his mouth. “You’re a graphic designer for a gaming company, you graduated with flying colours and your personality is attractive as _fuck_ so why the hell are these guys all just walking away from you?!” Renjun felt his mouth hang open at his best friend’s sudden outburst. “Because if it was me, I’d have already fucking _proposed_!”

“Hyuck…they’re _not_ you,” He whispered, trying to calm down his best friend who shook his head and pulled him closer to hug him tighter. 

“They don’t see how fucking _beautiful_ you are, Renjun, and that makes me so fucking _mad_!” The younger shouted, burying his face into Renjun’s neck and leaning on the back of the couch. “I just want them to love you like how _I_ do.” The last sentence was so quiet that Renjun wouldn’t have caught it if the TV hadn’t been off.

“Hyuck, let’s just give up,” He suggested, running his fingers through the younger’s hair and kissing the top of Donghyuck’s head when he felt the younger stiffen at his touch. “Maybe I’m just destined to be alone. I really don’t mind living with three cats-“

“Cats! That’s it!” Donghyuck exclaimed, sitting up straight and grabbing his shoulders as he blinked in confusion. “ _Jeno_ likes cats!”

“Who the _fuck_ is Jeno?” The question came out harsher than he had expected but it was no less harsher than intended. 

 

“Um…he’s my latest hook up who I became friends with,” Donghyuck mumbled in response, cheeks turning a light pink as Renjun stared at him in disapproval. “Anyway, he likes cats!”

“Okay, and?” He asked, still staring in disapproval since he had never liked the idea of Donghyuck going around and letting whoever’s dick go up his ass for fun since university days - he was secretly glad that Donghyuck was responsible enough to use the necessary protection. “That says nothing other than you gaining STDs!”

“That says _everything_!” Donghyuck gushed before whipping out his phone and tapping on the screen while humming loudly. It wasn’t long before Renjun had a new notification of a group chat that Donghyuck had added him into. 

“Donghyuck, why the fuck am I in a group chat with someone named ‘Lee Jeno’?” He asked cautiously, looking up from his phone screen at his best friend who was smiling brightly - but not as bright as before. 

“That’s Jeno!” Donghyuck exclaimed before tapping on his screen and leaving Renjun with a notification that told him that _‘FullSunHaechan has left the chat’_. “Don’t look at me like that, talk to him!”

“We both know this will end up like all the other times,” He pointed out, ignoring how Donghyuck looked away briefly. “We might as well give up.”

“Last one,” Donghyuck stated, staring into his eyes with the same determination that he had nearly ten years prior to that day. “Please, Renjun. This is the last one.”

“Fine,” He stated, wondering why he always agreed to Donghyuck’s advances in the end. “But I’m dragging you with me.”

“Then we’ll drag Mark-hyung and Jisung into it too,” Donghyuck added on, shrugging and Renjun knew that the younger was referring to taking Lee Jeno to the restaurant where Mark and Jisung worked at. Mark had graduated, married a girl named ‘Eunji’ and became an event organiser where he would allow several musicians perform at the restaurant that had grown to become a huge hit with the celebrities. Jisung, on the other hand, had graduated and become part of a dance crew that frequently performed at the restaurant. 

“Bring Chenle in as well,” He added, letting a light smile rest on his lips at the thought of greeting the younger who worked as a chef at the same restaurant that Donghyuck’s brother owned after his family had kicked him out for being engaged to his dancer boyfriend, Jisung. “But my one condition to this is that we are having a double date.”

 

“Double date?” He heard Donghyuck echo, nodding in response to Donghyuck’s confused face.

“There’s this new guy at my company,” He started, pulling out his phone to bring up the instagram page of his coworker named _Na Jaemin_. “He transferred from some other branch and seems like your type.”

“Hmm…is he cute?” Donghyuck asked, causing Renjun to respond with a smirk and show him a picture of his coworker’s angelic-like face. “Okay, he’s cute. Is he smart?”

“He’s literally one of the coders,” He stated flatly, staring at Donghyuck who tapped his chin adorably in mock thought. 

“Is he rich?” Donghyuck asked and Renjun playfully shoved him in response since the other knew that Renjun - a mere graphic designer - got paid so much from such a big company that someone who actually _coded_ their games would be paid thrice or even four times his salary. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Sweet! I’ll ask Jaemin when I go in tomorrow!” He exclaimed, already typing a message to Jeno who had repeatedly asked what the abandoned group chat was meant to be. “You start making reservations!”

“Again, my _fucking brother_ owns that restaurant, Jun,” Donghyuck stated, standing up and dragging Renjun with him, already walking to the kitchen. “We’ll be fine but since you’re here because of Jihoon…death by chocolate?” Smiling and putting his phone away, Renjun squeezed his best friend’s hand and watched as Donghyuck’s cheeks became rosier.

“As long as it isn’t expired,” He answered and felt an odd sense of pride when Donghyuck smiled - even if it wasn’t as bright as it used to be.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Date of Disaster: February 23, 2029_

 

“You’re half an hour late.” He heard Mark state with a disapproving look when he asked the older where his best friend, coworker and supposed date was. “The booth at the back near the kitchen. _Go_.” Quickly, Renjun power walked to the designated table, recognising it as the table that Donghyuck used to always force him to sit at for blind dates during their university years.

“Hi, sorry to keep you all waiting,” He politely greeted once he had reached their table and bowed politely to his coworker and date. “I hope it wasn’t too boring without me.” He quickly scanned his coworker - Jaemin had dyed his hair pink and was wearing a simple blue button up shirt - before he scanned his date - Jeno’s hair was a light shade of brown and matched with his own, the semi-formal white shirt with a leather jacket nearly made his breath hitch - and scanned his best friend - Donghyuck was shining, as always, and hosted a sweater that was probably one of his own purposefully oversized ones.

“It wasn’t,” Jeno piped up, smiling as Renjun slid into the seat opposite him and next to Donghyuck, feeling his best friend gently rub his knee in encouragement. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Renjun.”

“Likewise, Jeno,” He replied, giving Jeno a gentle smile and basking in the other’s eye smile that seemed to cure all of his stress at that one moment. 

“We already ordered, if you didn’t mind,” Jaemin said, giving Renjun an apologetic look that reminded of Donghyuck’s own puppy eyes whenever he wanted to play Michael Jackson in the car again. “Donghyuck decided to order for you since he said that he knew what you wanted.”

“The pork belly with plain rice, right?” Donghyuck asked, giving him a knowing look and Renjun sighed in relief that his best friend knew all of his favourite dishes. “You can count on me.”

“Sure can,” He replied lightly, laughing and turning back towards Jeno and Jaemin. “So what did I miss out on?”

 

It was only ten minutes of talking while they waited for their food but Renjun could already tell that Jeno and Jaemin were not-so subtly flirting…

 

…with _each other_.

 

“So you really make games for a living?” Jeno asked Jaemin in awe as Renjun bit the inside of his cheek to prevent his lips from forming a thin line (he failed). “That’s amazing.”

“You’re a full time model,” Jaemin replied in amusement, smile gracing his lips and Renjun saw Jaemin’s arm move to slide through Jeno’s light brown locks. “I find _that_ more amazing.”

“Is it just me or are they absolutely smitten for each other?” Donghyuck whispered to him, breath hitting the outer shell of his ear and causing him to shiver slightly. “Want to ditch them?”

“Are you kidding me?” He whispered back, trying to block out Jaemin’s terrible pick up line that consisted of suggesting that Jeno could be his _‘player two’_. “ _We_ were the ones who asked _them_ out.”

“Okay, we’ll pay for them on our way out,” Donghyuck compromised, hand already playing with his fingers and so _ready_ to tug Renjun out of that damned restaurant. “Please, Junnie? I can’t do this…”

“This is why you hook up so much,” He whispered harshly before forcing a smile at the other two. “Sorry guys but I have to go and talk to the event organiser for something happening with my cousin,” He smoothly lied, standing up and bowing appropriately before tucking his chair in.

“Yeah and I have to go to talk to my brother,” Donghyuck mumbled, bowing messily before Renjun pushed his back in the direction of the cashier where Mark and Donghyuck’s older brother, Taeyong, stood. 

“Your food hasn’t even come yet,” Mark stated, his eyes sliding over to the table that they had just left from. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” He replied, pulling out his wallet from his back jeans pocket and taking out his card. “Is card alright?”

“Card’s fine,” Taeyong answered, smiling gently at him and passing him the machine. 

“Wait, we were meant to split!” Donghyuck exclaimed, messily grabbing his card from his wallet as Taeyong snorted at his movements and Renjun chuckled at his best friend’s antics.

“Calm down, I charged him half,” Taeyong assured his brother who sighed out in relief and used the machine after him. 

“Knew I could trust you, hyung,” Donghyuck stated, smiling at his brother who chuckled and whispered something directly into Donghyuck’s ear over the counter, causing the younger’s cheeks to burn a bright red as Renjun looked at Mark for an explanation. 

“Not giving out clues,” Mark said before he could even open his mouth, causing him to furrow his eyebrows and pout lightly in hopes that Mark would budge in his decision (he didn’t). 

“You two might want to go before they realise what you’re doing,” Taeyong whispered, pointing to their dates who were laughing and resting their foreheads against the other’s. Nodding and swallowing immense disappointment, Renjun grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and hurriedly walked out the door.

“Woah, Jun!” Donghyuck exclaimed, once the cold night air hit their faces and Renjun had nearly walked into the path of a speeding car. “Slow down!”

“No way,” He retaliated, dragging his best friend to his car and literally shoving him in the passenger’s seat before sliding into the driver’s seat. “My date just fell in love with your date and now I feel like shit.”

 

Truth be told, if Huang Renjun didn’t hear Donghyuck lightly laugh at him then, he wouldn’t know what would have kept him grounded as he began to reverse out of the parking lot of the restaurant. 

 

“Before we have death by chocolate,” Donghyuck started, leaning over him and grabbing the seat belt that he hadn’t put on. “You have to drive with a seat belt. Safety first, Injun.” He heard Donghyuck state as he slid the belt into it’s lock and smiled at him, cologne filling Renjun’s nostrils and making his brain sort circuit.

“Right,” He stated, watching Donghyuck as he put his own seat belt on, his sweater - Renjun finally recognised it as the one that Donghyuck stole from him four years ago - creating sweater paws and making the younger seem so much smaller than he really was. “Thanks, Haechan. Any stop suggestions?”

“My place so we can have death by chocolate?” Donghyuck asked, looking out the window and hiding his face from his view. Renjun felt a comfortable smile working its way onto his face and he knew that Donghyuck’s face was hosting a similar one.

“As long as it isn’t expired,” He answered, quickly making a U-turn to head to Donghyuck’s place. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Date of Disaster: February 25, 2029_

 

One would think that after a disaster date of your date showing interest in your best friend’s date, you would never see or talk to those dates ever again.

 

However, that wasn’t Huang Renjun’s case since Jaemin had cornered him during the shift they shared at the company, two whole days after the date.

 

He had been delivering his design that a was within the 3D models on the hard drive to Jaemin’s office for it to be coded when Jaemin had brought up the disaster date.

 

“You know, I’m really glad that you invited me the other day,” Jaemin started, gently taking the hard drive from Renjun’s fingers and plugging the cord into his computer. “Jeno is a nice guy.”

“Apparently he’s also very stupid,” He commented, remembering the aftermath of that night and the amount of complaining that Donghyuck had done over several beers. “But he suits you so I’m not complaining. I’m happy for you, Jaemin.”

“Wow, a miracle,” Jaemin replied, teasing smirk on his lips as Renjun rolled his eyes. “How were things with Donghyuck? You guys left pretty early.”

“Well, after our dates decided to just date each other,” He started, smiling in a teasing manner when Jaemin’s cheeks began to become a light pink. “We just crashed at his place and ate enough chocolate for six people.”

“See, _this_ is why chocolate is so expensive,” Jaemin commented, opening the file on his computer before turning to look at Renjun. “I really am grateful though, thank you. Also, Jeno and I were thinking of talking to you two more. You know, we’re all the same age so…” Renjun put on his most gentle smile and tried not to notice Jaemin’s eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips.

“I’ll let Hyuck know,” He said in response before heading out. “Oh and by the way,” He said over his shoulder, turning around slightly at the door frame and looking at Jaemin. “I don’t think Jeno would like sharing you with me so stop looking at my lips.”

 

Renjun kept the true reason of not wanting Jaemin to look at his lips to himself because he _totally_ wasn’t wishing to know what _Donghyuck’s_ lips would feel like.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Date of Disaster: February 27, 2029_

 

_MY ONE AND ONLY FULL SUN_

 

_Jaemin and jeno wanna hang out_

 

_You coming?_

 

_No_

 

_Please?_

 

_No_

 

_Pretty please? With a cherry on top?_

 

_No_

 

_I’m calling_

 

_Pick up you bitch_

 

_I’m gonna call until you do_

 

“No, absolutely not.” Were the great words that Renjun was greeted with when his calls were _finally_ picked up by the younger who he called his best friend. “I am not.”

“They just want to be friends!” He insisted, knowing that there wasn’t anything that he could do to make Jaemin _not_ like Jeno and vice versa. “Please? I already said I was going and I don’t want to be alone!”

“ _You_ are _so_ lucky I have _no_ clients today,” Donghyuck started, a huge smiling making its way across Renjun’s face when he realised that he had managed to convince Donghyuck. “Otherwise, you’d _really_ be alone.”

“Thank you for cancelling your clients, Hyuck,” He said gratefully, seeing through the younger’s lie and having his suspicions confirmed when Donghyuck started coughing. “I appreciate it.”

“Damn better,” Donghyuck commented before he rudely hung up and Renjun began to hurriedly get dressed.

 

It had taken a while but Renjun was finally dressed and waiting outside of Donghyuck’s office in his law firm for him.

 

“Oh, Renjun.” He heard a mature voice call out and looked to see one of Donghyuck’s senior lawyers, Doyoung. “It’s been a while since you’ve come here to collect Donghyuck. Something special on?”

“Just a hangout that I need to drag him to,” He replied, fiddling with his car keys despite not having driven there since Donghyuck had insisted that he would drive to their hangout and drop Renjun home later. “Otherwise, he’d never come.”

“He misses you, you know,” Doyoung said out of the blue, gesturing to Donghyuck who was on the phone and seemed to be arguing with a client or his paralegal. “Whenever he’s on shift, he goes on about wanting lunch to come quicker so he can have whatever you made him that morning.” Renjun felt a fond smile forcing its way onto his face despite his efforts at holding it back at the thought of Donghyuck actually being _grateful_ for him showing up at his at ass o’clock in the morning just to deliver his lunch that he made the night before.

“It’s not _my_ fault he likes my cooking better than his own,” He replied, their conversation being cut short when Donghyuck slammed the phone into his holder and swiped up his briefcase and shoulder bag before angrily walking to the door of his office. 

“You ready?” Donghyuck asked him when he had yanked the door open, leaving Renjun to nod slowly as Doyoung gave Donghyuck a knowing look.

“Have fun,” Doyoung said in farewell, noticing Donghyuck glaring at the older before the younger was dragging him to exit the building and to enter his car that probably cost more than Renjun’s life. Living life as a lawyer in family court seemed to grant you with more money than you could ever imagine.

“You know, it still amazes me that you’re a lawyer to this day,” Renjun piped up as Donghyuck began driving towards the small cafe that they were meeting Jeno and Jaemin at. “Aren’t lawyers meant to be, I don’t know, honest?”

“If you ever meet an honest lawyer,” Donghyuck started, casually putting his right turn indicator on and looking much better in a suit than he had in years that Renjun purposefully looked away. “Hit me up with them, I want to know how they do it.”

“I’ll be sure to let them know,” He replied, chuckling  despite the small pain that bloomed in his chest of imagining Donghyuck with someone else who wore a suit and worked at a law firm. Maybe they would go on little coffee run dates and - even though Renjun admitted that it was adorable, it was highly impractical - maybe sneak little kisses when they passed each other at work. After their shifts ended, maybe they would go to Donghyuck’s place and have a movie night that would turn into a whole make out session-

 

“You know you’re literally saying all of this out loud right?” 

 

Donghyuck’s voice brought him out of his reverie as he noticed the other reversing to park his car, the small cafe staring at him on his left with two people who looked _very_ familiar near the window closest to them. 

 

“Come on, let’s go,” Donghyuck stated as he got out of the car, leaving Renjun to hesitantly unbuckle his seat belt at all of the inner - dare he say it - _jealousy_ that had been coursing through his body during his little peek at Donghyuck’s future. “Are you serious? You can’t even get out of a car alone?” He looked up to see Donghyuck standing, leaning on the other side of the car’s open door with an eyebrow raised in amusement. Sighing, he got out of the car and waited for the younger to push the door shut before dragging his wrist towards the cafe despite the younger’s protests.

 

“Ah! You guys made it!” He heard Jaemin exclaim excitedly once they had ordered their drinks and sat down at the table with their number stand. “Take a seat!” Slowly but surely, Renjun sat down next to Jaemin since he really didn’t feel like sitting next to Jeno. Plus, Donghyuck _did_ know Jeno so when Donghyuck lazily slung his arm over the eye smiling male’s shoulders, Renjun tried his best to place the action in the name of post-hookup friendship and not anything more.

“You know Jaemin gets jealous, Hyuck.” He heard Jeno chastise the other and witnessed Donghyuck let out a dramatic gasp before playfully sending a wink towards Jaemin who returned it with an eye roll. 

“Back off, Lee,” Jaemin let out, voice low and threatening despite his obvious smile that Renjun found himself giggling fondly at. “He’s mine now.”

“Holy shit, _really_?” Donghyuck asked, arm slipping from Jeno’s shoulders as he leant forward to stare at Jaemin whose smile only got goofier and dumber. “Congratulations!”

“Who would have known that our ex dates would just date each other?” He wondered out loud, leaning back in his seat before turning towards the couple who were sitting opposite one another. “Congratulations though. I want to be best man.”

“Excuse you, _I’m_ best man!” Donghyuck argued, sending a glare his way that Renjun happily returned. 

“There’s two of us, idiots,” Jaemin commented as Jeno laughed wholeheartedly, conversation being cut off by a waiter who had brought their drinks.

“Sorry to interrupt…but here are your drinks,” The waiter said politely and Renjun _really_ wished he hadn’t seen the way that Donghyuck jaw hung open slightly at the other’s appearance. Sure, the waiter was attractive - tall, broad, eyes that seemed to light up the whole world - but he _really_ wasn’t Donghyuck’s type, Renjun would know. 

 

But the sight of Donghyuck being completely awestruck at the waiter said otherwise.

 

So, being the good friend he was, Renjun decided to help Donghyuck out.

 

“Actually, I was deciding on getting one of Donghyuck’s favourites but forgot to order it when we were at the cashier,” He started, sending a cheeky smile to Donghyuck once the waiter had placed their respective drinks in front of them and glanced at him before ducking his head down. “Mind getting us a brownie and passing me the bill?”

“Right away, sir,” The waiter said politely, scurrying off to grab the brownie that was Donghyuck’s favourite snack as his best friend stared at him in horror.

“You did _not_ ,” Donghyuck said in betrayal, eyes wide as Renjun’s mischievous smile became wider.

“I _so_ did,” He replied, letting Jeno and Jaemin exchange looks with each other next to them. “You said you wanted to find someone, I’ll help you do it. Don’t want be single by the time I’m 29, right?” He asked, remembering the stupid contract on that stupid napkin that probably decided his (and Donghyuck’s) fate. 

“I don’t…?” Donghyuck questioned, tilting his head to the side in an adorable manner and causing Renjun to scoff and roll his eyes.

“The deal, remember?” He asked, rolling his eyes again for good measure when Donghyuck scrunched up his face at the memory. “Come on, I won’t be _that_ bad of a boyfriend.”

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck replied, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly. “I won’t be single enough _to_ know.” Renjun swore he heard his heart break in the back of his mind despite the fact that his heart was never there _for Donghyuck_ to break.

“But I thought Donghyuck already had someone,” Jeno piped up, receiving a harsh kick from Jaemin underneath the table if the sound of sneaker hitting shin was anything to go by. “I thought he already had you, Renjun.”

“Clearly not if he’s ogling the waiter,” He replied, not even caring about his bitter tone as he sipped on his drink and stared at the table in front as he contemplated _why_ he felt so hurt at the thought of Donghyuck going off and being with someone.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Date of Disaster: March 3, 2029_

 

“Jun!” 

 

Several more knocks on his apartment door.

 

“Open up, bitch!”

 

Renjun groaned when he processed the voice as his best friend that was being muffled by the door. He checked the time on the wall clock near the TV and saw that it was nearly three in the morning. He found himself wondering why Donghyuck was at his door at such an hour but that sentiment dissapitated when he saw Donghyuck _crying_ in the hallway.

 

“You asshole…” He heard Donghyuck state, several short breaths following the statement as Renjun sighed and collected the younger in his arms, dragging him inside and kicking his door shut. “ _He’s_ an asshole.”

“What did he do?” He asked as he guided them to the couch, ungracefully dumping both of their bodies on the poor frame and raking his fingers through the younger’s hair in a way that would calm him down. Donghyuck had consoled him heaps of times, Renjun could do this. He knew the other like the back of his hand and as long as this guy hadn’t stood Donghyuck up, he’d know what to do.

“He never showed up.” Renjun refrained from sighing at how frustrated he was. “He stood me up.”

“Well, he’s the one missing out,” He stated, placing both of his palms on Donghyuck’s cheeks and looking into his best friend’s eyes to get his point across. “You, Lee Donghyuck, are the smartest, handsomest and beautifulest person I have ever met in my entire life.”

“Renjun, I don’t think ‘beautifulest’ is a word in Korean,” Donghyuck pointed out flatly, eyes conveying how done the younger was with him right now but Renjun only squished the other’s face more and shook his head. 

“It is now,” He retaliated childishly, leaning closer until his forehead was against the younger’s and feeling an odd sense of pride when Donghyuck’s breaths hitched and his cheeks became tinted with a light pink. “You, Lee Donghyuck, are literally the most perfect man alive and that asshole just doesn’t know what he’s missing out on. You can be sad but I _know_ you’ll find someone who you can be happy with and who you’ll stop hooking up with people for.”

“You make it seem like I still accept any dick up my ass,” Donghyuck stated flatly, staring at him in disappointment as Renjun raised an eyebrow in a silent question. “I haven’t let anyone shove their dick in me since the time you actually _shouted_ at me because of the STD’s you said I would get!”

“See?” He asked with a smile on his face, the sudden feeling of wanting to turn it into a frown surprising him. “You’re already one step there.” Renjun saw how something that he couldn’t name morphed into realisation in Donghyuck’s eyes at his words and how the younger seemed to be looking at him in awe - the exact same look he had given the waiter who had stood him up.

“Yeah…” He heard Donghyuck breathe out, the younger’s eyes seeming to dart all over his face. “Maybe I am.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Date of Disaster: March 15, 2029_

 

“ _Renjun_ ,” Mark’s voice through the phone was tired which was understandable, considering how Renjun had called at one in the morning. “ _Is this really important?_ ”

“Hyung, am I bad person?” He asked, bringing the blankets to wrap tighter around his form and sighing as he heard Eunji’s soft voice asking her husband what was going on. “I…I don’t think I want Donghyuck to find someone…”

“ _Oh my god,_ ” Mark exclaimed and he could imagine the other running a hand over his face as Eunji hugged him slightly. “ _You’re realising this_ now _?! Ten years after that_ stupid _napkin deal?!_ ”

“Hey, it hasn’t even been ten years yet,” He retaliated, light pout resting on his face as Mark made a noise in frustration. 

“ _I want to help you, Renjun_ ,” Mark started, tiredness taking over his sincere tone that Renjun knew was there. “ _But this is something you need to do alone. Think about it, come to a conclusion and all that shit but do it quick. Donghyuck has suffered through enough._ ” 

 

Before Renjun could say anything, he was hearing the beeps that signalled the older had hung up on him.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Date of Disaster: March 16, 2029_

 

“ _Jisung_ ,” He greeted when he lazily picked up his phone at four in the morning since his body still hadn’t gotten enough rest after thinking about what Mark had said the day (or morning) before. “Why the fuck are you calling at ass o’clock?!”

“ _You tell_ me, _hyung!_ ” The younger hissed back, stopping momentarily for him to hear Chenle whisper something to another person who seemed to be crying. “ _Your best friend is drunk and crying!_ ”

“What the _fuck_?!” He exclaimed, sleepiness suddenly evaporating as he hopped out of bed and messily put his shoes on - not even bothering to make sure they were on properly. “Tell him that I’m on my way,” He said when he heard Donghyuck sob loudly in the background. 

“ _Okay, just hurry the fuck up,_ ” Jisung replied, hanging up and causing Renjun to properly run to the apartment residence parking lot for his car. 

 

If he went over the speed limit, no one caught him so he wouldn’t be fined or have any demerits.

 

“Open up!” He shouted, banging harder on the door when he could faintly hear Donghyuck’s cries. “Chenle! Jisung! Hyuck! Haechan!”

“Shut up, hyung!” Jisung shouted in his face when he opened the door, resorting to pulling Renjun in harshly by the arm before banging the door shut and pushing him to the lounge room. 

 

Renjun was met with the sight of Donghyuck crying helplessly, make up smudged, as he leaned on Chenle’s shoulder for support. 

 

“Ge…I don’t know what to do,” Chenle whispered helplessly, panic evident in his eyes as Renjun sighed in relief that Donghyuck was _safe_ and _here_ with _him_. 

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of him,” He replied, voice equally as soft before he sat down on the couch and let Donghyuck lean on him, the younger wiping his snot all over his pyjama sweater. “Sh…it’s okay, Haechan. I’m here, my full sun.”

“Why can’t he see it?” He heard Donghyuck ask, knowing that the other probably didn’t even know where he was or who he was talking to since he seemed really drunk at that moment. “I just want him to see that I would slay a dragon for him.”

“Donghyuck, you’re drunk,” He stated more for himself than the other since he didn’t really want to find out who ‘he’ was. “Please, it’s okay. You’ll find someone you love soon and be super happy.”

“Ten years,” Donghyuck sniffed out, hugging him tighter. “I even made him sign some stupid napkin and he _still_ doesn’t see it.”

 

His best friend’s last sentence made him stiffen since he had no idea that Donghyuck had made someone else sign another napkin deal. 

 

“Hyuck, he’s just dumb,” He said helpfully, not wanting to think about the _‘what if it’s me’_ situation since he was _sure_ that Donghyuck wouldn’t like someone like _him_. Donghyuck was energetic, sarcastic and the sun personified whereas Renjun was…just Renjun - boring, a dreamer and someone who didn’t really strike people as a great person. 

“I don’t want to move on,” Donghyuck helplessly stated, pulling back to stare at him and at that moment, Renjun felt as if Donghyuck could recognise _him._ “I want this at least once.” He heard Donghyuck whisper and smelt the alcohol in the other’s breath before Donghyuck’s face was uncharacteristically close to his and their lips were brushing slightly. 

 

Without thinking, Renjun pushed Donghyuck’s shoulders away from him and watched as the other teared up and began to cry again.

 

Helplessly, Renjun pulled his best friend back and tried his best to ignore the stuttering beats of his heart and the giddy feeling that filled his soul.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Date of Disaster: March 19, 2029_

 

“I got a promotion at the firm but it’s all the way in Busan. I leave in two days.”

 

Renjun felt his heart shatter at the words that left his best friend’s mouth that served as his greeting when he turned up to give Donghyuck his usual lunch - pork belly.

 

“Busan?” He questioned, feeling the painful trails that the shards of his heart left in him. “But that’s, like, five hours away…”

“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck apologised, bowing his head slightly as he took the lunch box from his hands. “Thank you for always having to put up with me.”

“Wait, Hyuck,” He called out, reaching out to stop the door from closing completely on him. “ _Why?_ ”

“Why?” He heard Donghyuck echo and stepped inside after him, carefully toeing off his shoes as he followed the other all the way to the kitchen. “ _Why?_ I’ve been in love with an _idiot_ for ten fucking years, Jun! I think it’s time that I…I move on.”

“Move on?” He questioned, stepping closer to the one person who he didn’t want to leave him. “Hyuck, you know that I would go and slay a dragon for you.”

“Well maybe, I don’t want you to, Renjun,” Donghyuck whispered, turning away from him to put the lunch box in the fridge. 

“But…but what about your happiness?” He asked, panic settling in his bones as the need for Donghyuck to stay grew. “You said you’d find someone and be happy and-“

“Renjun, _look_ at me,” Donghyuck interrupted him, unshed tears beginning to form in his eyes as Renjun felt helpless at not knowing what to do to convince the other to stay. “I’ve tried with almost _everyone_ in our circle and those who I haven’t tried with, I’ve given to _you._ There is literally _no one else_ for me here, I might as well leave.”

“You haven’t dated me yet,” He whispered, dragging his eyes away from the other in embarrassment due to his small statement. However, Renjun _knew_ that as true as his statement was, it was a helpless lie because, _maybe,_ the reasons why _his_ past dates didn’t work out were because he was never really _trying_ to implant an idea or imagine in their brain _._

 

Unlike now.

 

“That stupid napkin deal,” He started, trying to keep his face as blank as possible at Donghyuck’s surprise. “It’s valid on my birthday. You…you can’t leave before it even takes effect.” Renjun couldn’t help but hear the pathetic tone in his voice and feel a bit sorry for how broken he was _now_ , let alone how broken he would be if Donghyuck actually _left._

“I should have never made you sign that napkin, Renjun,” Donghyuck stated, eyebrows furrowing at the memory that was playing in Renjun’s mind as well. “That just…Sometimes I think that if I didn’t make you sign it, at least one of your dates would have gone right.”

“What if I didn’t want them to?” He blurted out, his lips turning into a thin line as he bit his tongue. He saw something - he didn’t know _what_ \- change in Donghyuck’s eyes into something very similar to admiration and realisation. 

“I still have to leave in two days,” Donghyuck whispered, as if he was _scared_ of the truth and the future that awaited him. To be honest, Renjun was so much _more_ than scared. 

“All I’m asking for is tomorrow,” He replied, stepping forward until he could cup Donghyuck’s cheeks in his hands and bring the younger’s forehead to rest on his own. “It doesn’t even need to be the full _day_ , it can be just ten _hours_ or ten _minutes_. I just want one chance before you leave.”

“I…” Donghyuck started and Renjun watched as the other’s eyes darted everywhere before the younger was sighing. “I don’t know, Renjun.”

“If it doesn’t work, we can have death by chocolate,” He compromised, getting ready to fall to his knees and beg, if need be. “We can drag Mark-hyung, Eunji-noona, Jisung, Chenle, Jeno, Jaemin- You can bring _anyone_ and I wouldn’t fucking care because I don’t want you to leave me, Haechan. Oh _god,_ this is embarrassing but I _need_ you.”

“I…” He heard Donghyuck start, watched as the other gulped and steadied his breathing alongside his rosy cheeks. “Ugh, fine. Pick me up at ten. You have until the sun sets.” 

 

Renjun couldn’t stop himself from latching his arms tightly around his best friend’s neck and holding him close in happiness that he had a _chance_ to get Donghyuck to stay.

 

“I won’t disappoint you, Hyuck.”

“Better not.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Date of Disaster: March 20, 2029_

 

He rang the doorbell once and stepped back, smoothing out his light blue dress shirt - bless Jaemin’s soul - and black jeans as he fiddled with the bouquet of roses - thank _god_ , Jeno was able to buy them this morning - in his hand. It wasn’t long until the door was opening and there stood his best friend in all of his glory, casual white t-shirt underneath a thin white cardigan that ended at his knees. Renjun recognised the hat that the other was wearing as the one he had given him the year prior for Christmas. 

 

“Ready to go?” He asked, hesitantly holding out the roses and praying that his heart would stop beating so _damn fast_. “I…um…got these for you.”

“I would hope so,” Donghyuck replied easily, face so neutral that Renjun’s pride was wounded the tiniest bit. “I don’t want my date to be going around giving other people roses.”

 

 _Date. He called me his_ date _._

 

“He won’t as long as you don’t take _too_ long putting them in a vase,” He shot back, sweet smile faltering when Donghyuck still hadn’t smiled at him. 

“Give me five minutes, Jun,” Donghyuck told him before he scurried inside and came back out with his shoes on after what felt like a whole year. “Let’s go?”

“Let’s go,” He agreed, taking Donghyuck’s hand into his own and threading their fingers together as he walked to his car, hands swinging between them and wide smile on his face.

 

“Where are we going?” Donghyuck asked him when they had left the visitor parking area of Donghyuck’s apartment block, leaving Renjun to smirk at him. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He teased as he kept driving, turning corner after corner and ignoring Donghyuck’s whines. 

“Injun!” Donghyuck shouted, shoving his shoulder playfully but not enough for his driving skills to hinder. “Tell me!”

“Not going to happen,” He replied, laughing lightly and peeked out of the corner of his eye at Donghyuck who had stubbornly turned towards the window. 

 

Renjun didn’t miss the hint of a smile that was on his face.

 

“You took me to a VR arcade?” He heard Donghyuck ask him when he led him to the entrance of the building, teenagers scattered in the area alongside families with small children. “We’re nearly 30.”

“But we look 20 so what’s the problem?” He asked with a smile, still slightly disappointed when Donghyuck didn’t smile with him, and ordered a session with an interactive horror game that he knew Donghyuck wanted to try out - even if he hated horror in general. 

“Really? Horror?” Donghyuck asked as he put on the adorable cat mask that would prevent the headset from sitting on his skin. “But you hate horror.”

“But I love you,” He replied, wanting it to come out as a joke but have it sound more sincere than he felt. He _did_ love Donghyuck - he was his best friend - but somehow, that label didn’t _quite_ fit what he felt for the other anymore. 

“Cheesy,” Donghyuck simply commented before he was putting the headset on and gesturing for him to do the same. 

 

Three minutes later, Renjun was screaming his ass off as he blindly shot at grotesque zombies - that he designed, no less - and _knew_ that they would appear in his dreams for the next few months. 

 

That’s why, he wasn’t really surprised when Donghyuck had hugged him before he even took off the VR headset. 

 

“Thank you for letting me play the VR horror game, Junnie.” He heard Donghyuck whisper as he struggled to take his headset off, his poor heart stuttering in something that was definitely not pure fear anymore. “Thank you for facing your fears for me.”

“Just pay for my meal,” He grumbled out, pouting slightly before Donghyuck scoffed out an _‘of course, you hungry hoe’_ and turned away, hand dragging his wrist to the return counter for the headsets. 

“Where are we eating?” Donghyuck asked him once they had returned their headsets and were out, hands automatically drifting towards each other with interlacing fingers. 

“I was thinking of some barbecue,” He answered, shyly glancing at the other since he knew that Donghyuck liked having barbecue. “How about it?”

“Do you ever stop knowing what I like?” Donghyuck asked, stubbornly turning his head away and leaving Renjun to stare at his pink cheeks and hint of a smile that made him feel proud.

“Hmmm…even if I could, I wouldn’t,” He answered, earning a scoff and light slap from Donghyuck’s free hand.

 

Throughout lunch, Renjun couldn’t help but feel a bit discouraged since Donghyuck hadn’t smiled even _once_ and Renjun was sure to put extra care into cooking just so he did (he didn’t but Renjun saw a few hints here and there).

 

“Again, we’re nearly 30,” Donghyuck stated as he stared at Renjun who was pointing at the sign of the plush toy store that he wanted to go to.

“And again, we look 20, what’s the problem?” He asked, turning to smile as bright as he could at Donghyuck since the other refused to do the same for him. “They might have Moomin!” 

“ _You_ are obsessed,” Donghyuck stated, rolling his eyes but letting himself be dragged along inside anyway. 

“Donghyuck!” He called, picking up one of the plush toys that was of a guinea pig as the toy’s artificial tanned fur glistened in the light of the shop. “Doesn’t this look like you?”

“That looks _nothing_ like me.” He heard Donghyuck retaliate and looked down at the toy in his hands, frowning since his one attempt at trying to make the other smile was simply cast away.

“I thought that it was cute though…” He mumbled, still looking at the toy with the sadness that he felt written all over his face as Donghyuck sighed next to him. He saw the younger sigh shallowly before striding past him and picking up another plush toy at random. What really shocked him, however, was the fact that Donghyuck had ripped the plush toy from his hands and rushed to the counter, paying for both of the toys before he could even comprehend that he was gone. When he caught up, Renjun saw how the plush toy that Donghyuck picked out was fair and pale with light blushes on its cheeks with its overall design resembling a mix between a cat and a guinea pig. Despite his attempts to question the other, Donghyuck ignored all of his whines and complaints while dragging him out of the store, the plastic bags swinging on his arm as he walked. 

“Oh my _god_ , can you shut up?!” He heard Donghyuck exclaim in fake annoyance the minute they exited the store, watched as the other let out a dramatic sigh and shoved one of the bags into his hands. When he looked inside, Renjun was met with the same plush toy that he had claimed reminded him of Donghyuck and didn’t miss how red the younger’s cheeks were when he looked back to question him. Donghyuck coughed and looked away, taking the plastic bag that he had and opening it for Renjun to lean over and peek at inside. However, he only grew more confused when he saw the plush toy that Donghyuck had seemingly picked out randomly. 

 

“I thought this one looked like you so I got it.”

 

_Oh…OH!_

 

“So you wanted couple plushies?” He asked mischievously, enjoying how Donghyuck’s cheeks became even more red - a feat he didn’t think was possible - and outright laughed at how adorable the other was being at that moment. “Oh you are _way_ too cute, Haechan!”

“Shut up,” Donghyuck mumbled, pouting lightly and, although it wasn’t a smile, Renjun became elated at having made the other change his stoic expression completely for the first time that day and didn’t hold back in rushing to hug the other with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. “Get off!”

“You are so adorable, Hyuck!” He exclaimed giddily, smiling and laughing so much that he was sure he looked like an idiot clinging to the younger’s waist as he tried to throw him off. Refusing to let go, Renjun simply began to steer them down the road and walk towards their last stop for the day since they had spent quite just wandering around the mall before they entered the plush toy store. The sun was just starting to set and Renjun could feel disappointment and sadness at knowing that his chance was nearly over and Donghyuck hadn’t even smiled properly yet. 

“Where are we going?” He heard Donghyuck ask him for the umpteenth time that day and shook his head as a way of telling the other that he wouldn’t tell where. “A man of mysteries, I see.”

“Only for you,” He replied easily, humming when they finally reached the bridge that went over Han River. “Here we are.”

“But I only see…the sunset,” Donghyuck pointed out, staring at him with confusion overriding every other emotion that would have otherwise appeared and Renjun found himself smiling back wryly.

“I only have until the sun sets, right?” He asked, feeling a sharp stab to his heart when Donghyuck nodded. “Then, we might as well enjoy it. I…I have a few things I need to tell you anyway,” He admitted, his chest feeling a little bit lighter at how intrigued Donghyuck seemed.

“Renjun-“

“Shh,” He let out, turning to face his date - his best friend - fully and placing his palms to the younger’s cheeks. “That idiot you like…it’s me, isn’t it?” Renjun wasn’t disappointed when he saw Donghyuck stare at him in shock and decided to voice everything that had kept him awake the night before.

 

“You were the only one who has stayed with me long enough and you’re the only one that I don’t want to live without,” He admitted, feeling the heat rush to his face as he realised his best friend’s feelings for him and the name of the feelings that he felt towards the enigma that was Lee Donghyuck. “I always wondered why you wanted me to be happy when I was fine with living with three cats-“

“That’s sad,” Donghyuck interrupted and he squeezed the other’s cheeks in childish retaliation. 

“It is _not_. Anyway, I called Mark-hyung to ask why I didn’t want you to be happy with someone else and he literally told me to fuck off,” He recounted, seeing Donghyuck’s disappointed gaze being directed towards him.

“You called him at ass o’clock, didn’t you?” Donghyuck asked and he squeezed the younger’s cheeks a bit more in reply.

“ _Anyway_ , he got me thinking and maybe I just didn’t like seeing you with other people,” He said, already feeling the other’s judgement within his raised eyebrow. “But then you went ahead and became drunk and tried to kiss me-“

“I- _what?!_ ” He heard Donghyuck ask incredulously, pure shock occupying his face as Renjun laughed sheepishly in affirmation. “Fucking kill me now.”

“You were cute!” He insisted, squishing the younger’s cheeks even more for emphasis. “You’re always cute!”

“I am a bad bitch,” Donghyuck stated flatly despite the fact that his cheeks were a dark shade of red at Renjun’s words. “Bad bitches aren’t cute.”

“This one is,” He insisted, smiling gently at Donghyuck before deciding to finish what he needed to say. “After that, my feelings went haywire and then you said you were going to leave so I panicked-“

“Get to the point, Jun,” Donghyuck interrupted in what Renjun knew was a well timed attempt at getting him to not ramble. 

“Right, um…” He took a deep breath and let go of Donghuck’s face, taking a step back so that Donghyuck wouldn’t have to push him away. “I never thought that what I felt towards you was romantic until today. When I saw you I just…everything seemed to stop and I…I don’t want to live without you, Lee Donghyuck.”

“Renjun, what are you-“

“But I only had one chance and so many other guys before me blew their chances,” He continued, ignoring the fact that Donghyuck had spoken. “You want to move to Busan and I won’t stop you. But, thank you for letting me take you on a date before you leave because I really _really_ love you and I can’t believe it took me ten years to fucking realise that.”

 

Renjun knew that Donghyuck fleeing from that one spot on the bridge at Han River would hurt bad but he didn’t think that it would feel like getting his whole body and soul ripped in half.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Date of Disaster: March 23, 2029_

 

“It’s your birthday, ge, come on.” He heard Chenle state when the other picked him up at his apartment for a night out with friends at the restaurant that _his_ older brother owned. “You can’t be strung up on Donghyuck-hyung forever, he had his reasons.”

“It still hurts,” He whined, pulling himself off the couch and being glad that he had the foresight to dress up in jeans and a presentable dress shirt ten minutes ago. “And it will always hurt.”

“I know, let’s just go,” Chenle replied for he didn’t know what else to reply and Renjun sighed, missing Donghyuck’s snarky comments immensely. He never even bothered to contact the other after that day, didn’t even bother to go to his house or the law firm. Renjun just guessed that the other would be in Busan by now, safe and sound and laughing with some random stranger he had met on his first day there.

 

When he reached the restaurant, dinner became a blur of greeting Mark and his wife, Jisung and faking his laughter with Jaemin and Jeno. He felt odd, left out of the loop, as everyone conversed about what had happened in their lives over the past few months and Renjun tried his best to hold back his tears as Donghyuck’s absence kept reminding him of what had happened. 

 

“Shit, Renjun, are you okay?!” He heard Eunji say in concern, prompting him to reach up and touch his cheek to feel tears that didn’t seem to want to stop.

“I-I don’t know why I’m c-crying,” He hiccupped, turning towards her with sad eyes and crying even more, knowing that he looked like a mess.

“I think you do, Renjun,” Mark piped up, sighing and reaching over the table to ruffle his hair in comfort - an action that made him miss the way that Donghyuck would run his fingers through his hair even more. “Say it.”

“I miss him,” He admitted quietly, hating how he couldn’t hear Donghyuck’s laugh ever again, hating how he couldn’t see Donghyuck’s smile ever again and hating how he couldn’t hear Donghyuck’s voice ever again-

 

“HUANG RENJUN, YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!”

 

“Sometimes I hear him…” He mumbled, closing his eyes and crying even more when the shouts of someone who sounded oddly like Donghyuck in his head got louder with intruding steps that grew closer from behind him. “Hyung, I really-“

 

“YOU’RE SUCH AN IDIOT!”

 

Renjun couldn’t process things in his brain fast enough, the tears that ran down his face seemed to cease as he stared at the arm that was connected to the hand gripping his air before raking his gaze over to the other’s face only to have a breathless, messy haired and seemingly _angry_ Lee Donghyuck in front of him. 

 

“Donghyuck…” He stated, feeling his eyes tear up again as he fisted his hands into the others shirt in fear that he would disappear and that he was a hallucination. “Donghyuck!” He cried, letting the tears flow freely as he shook his head rapidly to see if it was a dream.

“I’m here, Jun,” Donghyuck whispered, leaning his forehead against his own and probably looking like an idiot in that busy restaurant. “I’m so sorry but I didn’t run because of what you said that day.”

“Then _why_?” He whined, not caring if he looked like complete trash since Donghyuck was _there_ with _him_ and not in Busan with some random stranger he met on his first day there. 

“I needed to cancel my acceptance of my promotion and I didn’t want to tell you until it was confirmed. Ran here the minute my boss told me he expected to see me tomorrow here,” Donghyuck explained, bringing his hands to Renjun’s face and wiping his tears. “Aww…did you miss me this much, Injun?”

“You have no idea, asshole,” He growled out, holding onto Donghyuck’s hands tight and trying desperately to stop his tears but failing. “I missed you so fucking much.”

“Glad to know my baby misses me.” Renjun froze at Donghyuck’s words and looked up at him in wonder since they were never the type of friends to refer to each other as ‘baby’. 

“B-Baby?” He echoed, slightly scared for whatever would come out of Donghyuck’s mouth but was met with his smile that outshined the sun. 

“The napkin deal, remember?” Donghyuck asked him, taking out a napkin from his pocket that was slightly crumpled but, otherwise, completely fine.

 

_I, Huang Renjun, and I, Lee Donghyuck, hereby declare that if both parties are single by the time they are of the age 29 and 28, respectively, I will date my best friend in order to prevent him from dying alone._

 

_Date Signed: March 23, 2019_

 

_[Lee Donghyuck]          [Huang Renjun]_

 

“It’s exactly ten years from now, it’s in effect.” Renjun swore that he hated that goddamn napkin and would continue to hate it for the rest of his life.

“So we’re dating?” He asked out of curiosity, wanting the answer to be ‘yes’ but received a short laugh from Donghyuck instead. 

“Only if you want to be.” Even Renjun could hear the uncertainty in the other’s voice and decided to pull his own smile that was brighter than anything that he hoped he had shown before. 

“I think that after ten long years,” He started, licking his lips and holding Donghyuck’s gaze. “I deserve a _real_ kiss.” He smiled even more when Donghyuck rolled his eyes and leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and pulled the younger closer by his shirt. 

 

Two minutes later, they were kicked out because of ‘indecency’.

 

Two hours later, they were cuddling on Donghyuck’s shabby couch and talking about how dumb they were.

 

Two days later, they were walking through the streets, hand in hand, and meeting up after their shifts to frequent at the small cafe with Jeno and Jaemin.

 

Two months later, they were holding hands and screaming each other’s names in the late hours of the evening, swearing that they would love each other until the ends of time.

 

Two years later, they were saying their vows in pristine suits that cost each of them a fortune and kissing in front of all their loved ones.

 

And despite all of the heartbreak and struggles, Renjun wouldn’t do anything to trade what he had now - not when he had a loving husband and a daughter who he would die for.


	2. NOT AN UPDATE BUT

Hey all,

 

I don't know how many of you are subscribed to the story but since a lot of you bookmarked it, I assume that you are all interested in the story: I did end up making a part two to this (and even a part three) so check out the rest of the series for the full story :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you made it to the end!! Congrats!!
> 
> ALSO:
> 
> I am contemplating whether or not to do a part 2 of this since it IS a good story but the idea of RenHyuck being parents is really intriguing...so maybe we'll get a part 2 when I want to take a short break again? Who knows? Not me. 
> 
> But if interest is shown, then just like my deal with Beyond Belief, I'll do my best to write a story worth reading.


End file.
